


My Girl

by Leighann



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leighann/pseuds/Leighann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A robbery goes bad for Matt and Kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**My Girl**

By Leighann

I owe this story to Singerme for giving me the one of her wonderful Kitty moments and then let me run with it, and when I thought it was finished showing me the path I missed.

I don’t own the rights to the characters, nor do I make any profit just taking them off the dusty shelf for a bit of fun. Also, any and all grammar/spelling mistakes are all mine, so be kind when pointing them out.

~~MK~~

Kitty stood at the end of the bar, looking over her books.  The night was fairly quiet and she was savoring the peace of it.  Trail herds were due to start arriving shortly and she knew once they did, work on her books as well as a lot of things would necessarily have to take second place to servicing the many cowboys that would be coming in.

Of course, her mind wasn’t totally on her books. There was the matter of a certain tall lawman who hadn’t been by to see her in two days.  She knew he was busy, getting ready for the herds. And it wasn’t the first time he’d been in town but not around her or the bar.  But that knowledge did little to lessen the irritation and longing of wanting him and not having him near. Just as Kitty finished up a column of figures, she heard a crash and turned to see Sam kneeling over a broken beer mug, a cut on his hand.  “Sam!?” She rushed over to his side, pulling his hand to her to examine.  “What happened?”

“Oh, I knocked that mug off.” Sam sighed, “and cut my hand when I went to pick up the glass.  It’s all right, Miss Kitty.  I’m okay.”

But Kitty shook her head as she looked at the deep gash on the palm of his hand.  “Oh, no you’re not.  Come on, get up and go on over to Doc’s and have him look at that hand.  It looks like you’re going to need stitches.”

“No, I’m alright.”  Sam protested.  “I…”

“Come on,” Kitty protested.  “I don’t want you getting an infection in that hand. I’ll clean up the glass and I’m quite capable of handling the crowd around here while you’re gone. Now go on.”

Sam grumbled a little more, knowing Kitty wouldn’t relent and, his hand was really beginning to hurt.  “I’ll be back to help you close up.”  He told her as he walked around the bar.

“Don’t worry about that.”  She shook her head at him.  “Just go.”

After watching Sam leave out the back door to go to Doc’s, Kitty finished cleaning up the broken glass as the front doors swung open and three men came in.  The biggest of the three, who was medium height, with dark hooded eyes, a bulbous nose, and thick brown hair, eyed her up and down as he approached the bar.

“Bottle of whiskey, Red.”  He demanded as he tossed some coins on the bar. “And three glasses.”

Kitty could tell, by the look of them that the three men weren’t very prosperous, but also weren’t much on keeping their bodies or their minds clean.  She almost wished now, that she hadn’t sent Sam away to leave her to deal with the likes of these men. But, Sam needed Doc and she wasn’t afraid of those men, just wary of them. Kitty took three glasses from under the bar setting them in front of the three men, grabbed a bottle of whiskey from behind her and poured each of the men a glass. As she went to pick up the coins off the bar, the biggest man grabbed her wrist. Kitty’s eyes snapped up to meet his arrogant ones.

“Whatchya say you and I go up stairs for a tumble, Red.”

Kitty snatched her hand way along with the money. “I own the Long Branch, Mister.” Kitty spit the last word out.

One of the other men started laughing causing the big galoot to sneer, “Whatchya laughing at Frank?”

The third man answered, “You.”

“Yeah, whatchya think’n George? You can’t afford the likes of her.” The second man chimed in.

Frank gave the third man a dirty look. “Shut up and drink your whiskey, Tiny.” He leaned against the bar with his whiskey glass to his face watching Kitty put the money away in the cash box.

Tiny noticed that he was keeping tabs on the redhead and the cash box and started smiling. “Tiny leaned in towards George. “Easy pick’ns.” George nodded his head in reply causing Tiny to elbow Frank. Frank turned from eyeing the young saloon girls that was sitting with the only other customer in the place. The three men leaned in close to each other, as George started giving them instructions.

“As soon as that cowpoke leaves we are going to clean out that cash box. Frank, you cover the front door, and Tiny I want you watch’n the back door to this place.”

“What about the red head?” Tiny wondered.

“You leave Red to me.” George sneered.

It wasn’t too long before the cowpoke and the young saloon girl stood up from the table they were sitting at and climbed the stairs disappearing into one of the rooms on the landing. As soon as the couple shut the door George motioned to his partners that it was time to move. All three men moved as one. George walked up to Kitty who was at the other end of the bar wiping glasses with a towel, as Frank went to the front door, closed and locked them, while Tiny went through the door marked office to cover the back door. George grabbed a hold of Kitty’s arm gripping it tightly. “Since you own this place Red, you can hand over that cash box.”

Kitty attempted to jerk her arm away from George so she could reach for the shotgun under the bar. “Let go of me.” She ordered.

George gripped Kitty’s arm tighter and pulled her against him. “You can make this easy or hard, understand Red?”

From the look in George’s eyes Kitty could tell that these man would do whatever was needed to get what he wanted, and even though she hated to do it, the sooner she gave him the money the sooner she would be rid of them. Kitty clenched her jaw before nodding her head yes.

George sneered at her, “I knew you’d see it my way. Now, the cash box.” George let go of Kitty’s arm and she stepped towards where the cash box was as George closely followed her. As she reached for the cash box her eyes glanced at the shotgun hanging just above it before she grasped the metal box and sat it on top of the bar. George motioned his chin towards the cash box, “hand me all the money.” Kitty opened the box and took out all the paper money and a small sack of coins and held them out to thief. George took the paper bills and shoved them into his front pant pocket, and then quickly snatched the bag of coins and stuffed it into the inside pocket of his coat.

As Kitty watched the thief pocket her day’s earnings, she started planning in her mind what she would do as soon as the bandits left out the back door. She considered that going out the side door by the stairs would be the fastest way to find Matt and alert him to what happened. However, the next set of events happened before Kitty could react. As George started to bring his hand out from insides his coat, his free hand grabbed Kitty around the shoulders as his other hand held a rather large knife, which he quickly plunged into Kitty’s abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc finished wrapping Sam’s hand and tied off the bandage. “I want to see you back in my office to check that in a couple of days. In the mean time, keep that hand dry and change the bandage every day.”

Sam examined his hand and then looked at Doc, “I Will. What do I owe you Doc?”

“Forty cents will cover it.”

Sam reached into his front pants pocket with this good hand and took out a few coins. He counted out Forty cents, and handed it to Doc as the two men walked to the door. Doc held the door open for Sam, “Tell Kitty I’ll see her in the morning for coffee.”

Sam gave a small chuckle, “I sure will, Doc.”

~~MK~~  
Kitty lay behind the bar staring at the ceiling. She could feel the warm stickiness of her own blood seep between her fingers as she continued to press both of her hands against the stab wound. Her stomach burned with pain as she lay there quietly listening to make sure that the three men had indeed left the Long Branch. Kitty knew that she couldn’t stay there much longer, and that she needed medical attention and fast by the amount of blood that was soaking into dress. It had been a good few minutes since she had heard George and Frank leave the barroom, and she was fairly certain she heard the back door close, but she continued to keep still just in case. A few more moments quietly passed and Kitty now felt certain the men were gone. She rolled on her side towards the bar shelves, and a wave of dizziness hit her. She clamped her eyes closed tight and slowly breathed through her nose hoping the dizziness would pass quickly.

As Sam approached the front doors of the Long Branch he noticed that the big doors where closed. He didn’t give it much thought and figured that Miss Kitty closed up early on account of business being a bit slow. Not wanting to leave the cleaning entirely to Miss Kitty, Sam fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front doors letting himself in. He was about to lock the front door behind him when he heard a bunch of glasses crashing together behind the bar. As he walked towards the bar he noticed the cash box lying open on the bar and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Sam continued around to the back of the bar and saw Kitty on her knees with her head and arms resting on the shelf. “Miss Kitty!!” Sam rushed to her and kneeled beside her. “Miss Kitty, are you alright?”

Kitty lifted her head off the shelf and turned to look at Sam. She opened her mouth to tell him what was wrong, when she heard a loud roaring sound in her ears and her vision narrowed, blurred, and went black.

Sam watched in horror as Kitty lifted her head and looked at him before her eyes rolled back and she fainted. He reached out to catch her as she fell into his arms. As he cradled her upper body he noticed the blood on her dress and hands. Sam shifted her to get a better look, and what he saw made his eyes go wide. “Oh my god,” Sam quickly moved around so that he could pick Kitty up off the floor. As he placed his hands under her, Kitty’s eyes fluttered open, “Can you put your arm around my neck, Miss Kitty?” Kitty tried to focus her eyes but her head was spinning too much. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on putting her arm around Sam’s neck.

Once Sam had her in his arms and standing up, Kitty laid her head against his shoulder and opened her eyes. “Sam,” she whispered.

“Hush now, Miss Kitty. I’ll have you at Doc’s in a moment.” And he lit off like his feet were on fire out the front door of the saloon. Sam just crossed the alley and was about to climb the stairs to Doc’s office when he heard Festus shout at him from across the street.

“Sam! What’s wrong, Sam!” Festus yelled as he started crossing the street towards Sam. When Sam didn’t stop Festus quickened his pace. He had just reached the bottom of the steps, when Sam started yelling at Doc’s closed door.

“Doc open up!” Sam used the toe of his boot to knock on the closed door. “Doc, hurry its Miss Kitty, and she’s hurt bad.”

Hearing Sam’s pronouncement Festus raced up the stairs and followed Sam through the door as Doc opened it.

“What happened?” Doc barked as he followed Sam to the exam table and helped him place Kitty on it. After the men carefully placed Kitty on the table, Doc placed his hand on her wound to help stem the flow of blood.

At the sight of Kitty’s blood soaked dress, Festus stood rooted to the ground just in side the open door, as he listened to Doc and Sam.

“When I got back to the Long Branch, it had been robbed, and I found Miss Kitty behind the bar wounded. I brought her here as fast as I could.” Sam stated.

Doc turned his head towards Festus. “Festus go find Newly and tell him I need his help, that Kitty’s been stabbed, and to get here as fast as he can.”

Festus took a tiny step forward. “Is she gonna be all right Doc?” he stated with worry as he watched Doc exam where Kitty was wounded.

“I don’t know Festus, just hurry,” Doc barked.

Sam watched Festus rush out the door. “Its bad, isn’t Doc?”

Just then Kitty came to, saving Doc from answering. “Doc,” she said weakly.

Doc leaned down near her while never letting off pressure to her wound. “Don’t talk sweetheart. I’m going to have you fixed up and back running the Long Branch in no time.”

Kitty always knew when Doc was lying. She gathered as much strength as she could, reached up, and grabbed his shirtsleeve gripping it in her hand. “I-, I want…Matt, Curly.” Her breathing was becoming labored. “Get… Matt… Curly.”

Sam knew when someone was getting ready to let go of his or her life, and it was breaking his heart to see Kitty doing just that. He placed his hand on Doc’s shoulder. “I’ll go get him.”

Doc turned his head and nodded at Sam. “Hurry Sam.” Doc turned his head back to Kitty when he felt her tug weakly at his shirtsleeve. He saw how moist her eyes were.

“Thank… you…”

Doc refused to think for one moment that he wouldn’t pull Kitty through this. “You can thank me when I have you back on your feet, young lady,” he told her sternly. “In fact, I give you two weeks in that bed back there before you’re pestering me to let you go home,” he added gruffly.

Kitty reached up and placed her hand on top of Doc’s that were still applying pressure to her wound. “Be there… for him… Curly.”

“Be there for who?”

Kitty slowly swallowed, “Matt,” she whispered softly.

Doc got a lump in his throat, but before he could say anything he heard someone rushing up the stairs to his office, and he silently prayed it was Newly.

When Doc heard the door open and Newly’s voice he relaxed a tiny bit. “I got here as fast as I could Doc.” Newly stated as he stood next to Doc.

Doc didn’t mince words, and started barking orders to Newly. “Grab some bandages out of the cupboard and use them to apply pressure to her wound.” As soon as Newly had done that, Doc started rushing around the office gathering all the supplies they would need for surgery.

In the mean time, Sam was on his way towards the freight office when he saw Festus and Matt running towards him. Matt was the first to reach him. “How is she, Sam?”

Sam’s face was grim, “It’s serious Marshal, and she’s asking for you?”

Matt didn’t say another word and took off running towards Doc’s office. Sam stood there on the boardwalk watching him, praying the Marshal would make it in time. As Sam was about to head back to Doc’s himself, Fetus came running up to him. “It’s bad, ain’t it Sam.”

“I believe so, Festus.” And the two men walked quickly to Doc’s.

Matt took Doc’s stairs three at a time and didn’t stop until he was standing next to Kitty. Matt picked up her still bloody hand in his own, and held it tightly to his chest right over this heart. “Kitty honey, I’m here. 

Kitty gave a soft moan, but didn’t open her eyes. “Honey, it’s Matt. Open your eyes.”

Kitty’s eyes fluttered for a few seconds before she finally opened them. When they finally focused she saw Matt giving her a huge smile.

Matt was thankful when Kitty finally managed to opened her eyes. “That’s my girl,” he spoke softly to her.

“I’m… sorry,” She whispered.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Honey. Can you tell me who did this?”

Kitty had a hard time keeping her eyes open. “Ma… Matt… I… lo-,” was all she managed before she lost conciseness again. Matt squeezed his eyes shut and kissed Kitty on the temple.

Doc grabbed ahold of Matt and pulled him away from Kitty. “We need to start operating now, Matt.”

“How bad is it Doc?”

Doc swiped his chin, “It’s serious, and I won’t know the extent of the damage until I operate. Right now I need to get that bleeding stopped.”

Matt took Doc by the shoulders, “Doc,” he swallowed hard. “Don’t let-”

Doc patted Matt on the arm, “I won’t, son. I won’t.”

Matt started for the door, “Matt,” Doc called after him. Matt stopped and looked at Doc. “You find them, Matt.”

“I will Doc, don’t you worry. I will.” He replied with thinly veiled anger as he left the office.

Sam and Festus where half way up Doc’s stairs when Matt exited the office, “How is she Marshal?” Sam asked.

“Doc and Newly are operating on her now. I want you two to come over to the Long Branch with me.”

The three men entered through the still open front door of the saloon. Matt saw the open cash box on the bar and walked over to it. “Any idea how much money was in here, Sam?”

“Yes Sir, two hundred and fifty dollars.”

“You’re sure of the amount?” Matt questioned.

“Yes sir. Miss Kitty had just finished the day’s tally when I broke a beer mug and cut my hand.”

“Sam when you came back from Doc’s, which door did you enter from?”

“The front door.”

Matt turned on his heel and walked through the back hallway door. A few minutes later he walked back into the barroom. Standing at the end of the bar he surveyed the room, when his eyes landed on the bloodstain behind the bar he clinched his jaw. He needed to hold his anger in check if he was going to find who did this.

Festus didn’t like how quiet Matthew was, “Did ya’s find any thang, Matthew?”

“The back door was unlocked, but nothing looks disturbed in the office. Sam, was there anyone in the bar when you left for Doc’s?”

Sam took a moment to think, “Why yes sir, there was. Ruby, and she was with Emerson Brown drinking at the table by the stairs.”

Matt looked at Festus, “Festus go up and get Ruby and tell her I would like to talk to her.”

“Yes em.” Fetus climbed up the stairs and headed for Ruby’s room.

“I’ll make us some coffee, Marshal.”

“Thank you, Sam.” As soon as Sam left to make the coffee, Matt walked around to the back of the bar. Kneeling down next to the bloodstain on the floor, he noticed the knocked over glasses on the self and Kitty’s bloody palm print on its edge. “I’ll find who did this to you Kitty, so help me I will.” He whispered.

“Matthew!” Matt stood up from behind the bar. “Oh there ya are, Matthew. Here’s Miss Ruby and Emerson.”

Ruby gripped the front of her robe together at her chest, wondering where Miss Kitty was, “Something wrong, Marshal?”

“Ruby, I understand you and Emerson where in the barroom when Sam cut his hand.”

“Yes Marshal, we were.”

“Did you or Emerson see anyone come into the bar after Sam left?”

It was Emerson who answered, “Not soon after Sam left three drifters came in, Marshal.”

“Where you in the barroom the whole time these men were here?” Matt questioned further.

“Uh, no sir we weren’t.” Emerson replied.

Matt ran his hands through his hair. “Did either of you get a good look at these three men?”

Emerson shook his head but Ruby spoke up, “I got a look at them Marshal. They were medium height. The leader had a bulbous nose, brown hair and tired to give Miss Kitty some trouble, but she put him in his place.”

“What kind of trouble, Ruby?” Ruby looked down at her feet. “Ruby?” Matt softened his voice, “What kind of trouble?”

Ruby glanced at Festus, and then looked at Matt, “He wanted Miss Kitty to, um, entertain him upstairs.”

Matt clenched and unclenched his jaw. Kitty was a pretty woman and he knew that she got her fare share of unwanted attention, but hearing about it still made him want to punch the man. Matt was brought out of his thoughts by Ruby. “Marshal, I heard all three of their names. The leaders name was George and his two partners were Tiny and Frank.”

“Thank you, Ruby. You’re both free to go.”

Emerson tipped his head to everyone and went out the front door. Ruby walked towards the stairs and stopped at the bottom of them. “Marshal?”

“Yes Ruby.”

“Where’s Miss Kitty? 

“She’s up at Doc’s.” Matt saw Ruby pale.

“What- what happened?”

“I think those three men robbed the Long Branch and wounded Kitty while doing it.” Ruby grabbed a hold of the banister and slowly sat on the bottom step. Matt took a step towards her, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll see to her, Marshal.” Sam told him.

Matt nodded his head to Sam. “Festus, I want you to get a few days supplies around for us.”

“Right away, Matthew. You want I should saddle the horses?”

“I’ll see to the horses, Festus.”

~~MK~~  
Doc finished taking Kitty’s pulse as Newly finished cleaning up and taking care of the surgical instruments. He watched as Doc tucked Kitty’s arm back under the sheet and put his watch back in his pocket. “I sure could use some coffee, how about you Doc?”

Doc swiped his chin as he continued to stand by Kitty’s prone body. “No thank you, Newly.”

Newly went ahead and started making some coffee. It was the middle of the night and he knew Doc wouldn’t rest until he was sure Kitty was stable, and even then Newly wondered if the physician would get some rest. He knew that Doc had a very special fondness for Kitty, and it would likely destroy Doc if she didn’t pull through this. Newly had just finished preparing the pot of coffee and placed it on the stove when the door to the office opened and in walked Matt Dillon.

Matt removed his hat and walked towards Doc. He stopped right behind Doc’s right shoulder and looked over it at Kitty. She had a white sheet covering her up to her chin. Matt noticed that her skin was almost a pale as the sheet. Her eyes were closed, but he noticed that her breathing was normal, and not in the least labored like when he was in the office earlier. “How is she Doc?”

Doc walked over to his desk, sat down, and rubbed the back of his neck. When Matt walked over and sat in the chair next to him, Doc leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. “Well, I was able to successfully suture the laceration in her liver. She lost a lot of blood before I was able to remove her spleen, and her pulse is low due to the blood loss. However, I am worried the most about her risk for infection.”

Matt sat there taking in everything Doc had just told him while he stared at the floor.

Doc studied Matt as he sat there in silence, “Did you find out who did this, Matt?”

Matt looked over at Kitty as he spoke, “Three men came into the Long Branch. Before they robbed it, one of them insulted Kitty, and I believe he’s the one responsible for this.”

“When are you leaving?” Doc asked.

“I’m headed back to the stable to meet Festus now.”

Newly had been quietly standing by the stove the whole time the two men were talking. He walked up and stood next to Matt. “I’m going with you, Marshal.”

Matt stood up and looked at Newly. “I appreciate that Newly, but I need you here to look after things while Festus and I are gone.”

Newly stood a little taller, “You can count on me, Marshal.”

Matt patted Newly on the back, “I knew I could.” Matt walked over to Kitty. He reached under the sheet, clasped her hand, and leaned down close to her ear. “I’ll find the men who did this, just hold on for me,” he whispered before kissing her ear. Matt then straightened up and walked to the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, “Take good care of her Doc.” He stated. Doc nodded his head at Matt, and Matt left the office.

Doc stood up and walked over to the stove where Newly still stood. “I know you need to speak with Matt before he leaves, I’d like to get Kitty more comfortable in the back room if you wouldn’t mind helping me.”

“Of course, Doc.”

Two hours later, Doc was dozing in the chair next to the bed in the back room when he heard a door slam downstairs in the store below bringing him fully alert. He stood up, approached the bed, and placed his fingers on Kitty’s wrist to check her pulse when his eyes shot wide open at how rapid her pulse was, and how warm her skin was to his touch.

Doc looked at her face, noting that she had small beads of sweat on her upper lip and forehead. He also noticed that she was paler then before. Doc quickly walked into the other room and got his stethoscope. He listened to Kitty’s lungs and then her heart. Doc noted that her lungs were clear, but Kitty’s heart rate was slightly elevated nonetheless was nothing to be overly concerned about. Doc took the thermometer he had brought with him and took Kitty’s temperature. She had a low-grade fever of 101 F not uncommon given her condition, but he would check it again in an hour to see if there was any change. In the mean time he would make some more coffee and make some thing to eat.

Shortly after eight a.m. Newly walked up the stairs to Doc’s office and let himself in. He quietly walked to the doorway of the back room and peeked into the half open door. He saw Doc sitting in the chair next to the bed. He was wiping Kitty’s forehead with a damp cloth. Newly stepped into the room. “Is everything alright, Doc?”

Doc placed the damp cloth back into the basin on the side table next to the bed. “She spiked a fever at six this morning.”

“High-grade?” Newly wondered.

“102.4” Doc countered.

Newly picked up the basin, “I’ll get some fresh water and then spell you for awhile.”

“You can get the fresh water, but I’m not leaving her Newly.”

Newly didn’t think Doc would leave Kitty, but he had to try. Newly nodded his head, grabbed the water picture and left the room returning a few minutes later with fresh water for Doc. After he placed the picture back on the side board he walked over to Doc. “Are you sure you don’t want to take a break, Doc?”

“No Newly, I don’t. But thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty wrapped her arms tighter around herself while rubbing her upper arms. The morning air was still crisp as the pink and purple rays of the sunrise gave way to the morning light. As the dawn rose, Kitty thought she was the only person waiting for the train when she noticed a woman sitting on the bench of the ticket station. As she approached the bench the woman looked up and smiled at her.

“Good Morning,” Kitty greeted her. “Do you mind if I join you?”

The woman was stylishly dressed in a dark green traveling outfit and matching hat. Her dark auburn hair was swept up in a fashionable chignon that framed her face. She had flawless porcelain skin, and the most beautiful green eyes Kitty had ever seen. 

“Please do,” the woman stated as she slid over to make room for Kitty on the bench.

Kitty took a seat next to the woman, “Thank you.”

Kitty turned to the woman and smiled, “Where are you traveling too?”

The woman looked upon the prairie stretched out beyond the station. “To see my daughter. We haven’t seen each other in a very along time.”

“You must be very excited to see her then?”

“I am.”

Kitty noticed the woman seemed a bit sad, “Forgive me, but you seem a bit sad.”

The woman sighed, “I am in a way. You see my daughter has a decision in front of her, and I feel she is making the wrong choice.”

“Have you told her how you feel?” Kitty asked as she heard the faint whistle of the arriving train.

The woman smiled slightly, “My daughter is a grown woman, and can be very determined when she puts her mind to it. I am not sure she will listen to me.”

“If she loves you and values your advice she will.”

The sound of the train whistle became louder as the train approached. “I hope so, because I want her to be happy.” The woman replied.

“So, the choice she made is not going to bring her happiness?” Kitty questioned.

“No.” At the look of confusion on Kitty’s face the woman continued. “My daughter is running way from the life she has built for herself.”

“Maybe her life hasn’t turned out like she wanted it to.” Kitty countered as she watched the arriving train start to slow.

“That isn’t the case in the least. She has a man who loves her, good friends who are like family to her, and a fairly good business.”

“Why does she want to leave all that?” Kitty questioned.

“That is why I have come here, to tell her not to give up on the life she has here. It is a good life and I want her to live it.” The woman stated as the train whistle blew again.

As the sound of the train whistle faded Kitty thought she heard someone call her name and looked towards town. Seeing no one she turned back to the woman. “I don’t understand, I thought you were leaving on the train?”

The loud whistle of train sounded again canceling out any other noise. As it faded, Kitty again thought she heard someone calling for her name. She looked in the direction of town where the voice had come from, but again saw no one. When she turned back to the woman she was shaking her head.

“You have a good life here Kitty, choose to live it. Don’t come with me.” As she finished talking white smoke from the train’s engine covered them. When it cleared the woman was no longer sitting next to her, but standing next to train. Kitty stood with wide-eyes staring at the woman, “Wait, how do you know my name?” Kitty wondered as she started to walk towards the woman.

The woman held up her hand and shook her head. “I love you Kathleen, but it’s not your time.”

Kitty stopped in her tracks. “Mother,” she whispered as she was once again covered in a plume of white smoke from the train’s engine. When the smoke cleared the woman was standing on the stairs to the passenger car of the train smiling at her and nodding her head. “They love you Kathleen, and they need you. We will be together again when it is our time to be.”

Kitty heard Doc’s voice behind her, “Kitty honey, it’s Doc.”

Kitty spun around to look at him, but no one was there. She quickly turned back towards the train only to find her mother was no longer standing on the stairs. The train whistle blew loudly and Kitty was once again engulfed in white smoke. As she struggled to open her eyes she could hear Doc’s voice calling to her.

“Kitty. Kitty honey, open your eyes.”

Kitty struggled to open her heavy eyelids, but was unsuccessful. “Doc,” she whispered.

“I’m here Kitty.” Doc answered.

Kitty’s eyes fluttered open. “Doc?”

Doc gave her a big smile, “How are you feeling?”

Kitty looked around, she was no longer at the train station, but in Doc’s back room. Her head was pounding, and she had a throbbing pain in her abdomen. “I’ve felt better,” she said with a weak voice. She licked her dry lips, “Where’s Matt?”

Just then Matt walked into the room covered in trail dust. He kneeled next to the bed taking one of Kitty’s hands in his, while the other caressed her face. “I’m right here.”

Kitty saw the concern look in his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“I thought you were going to leave me?”

“Never.” Kitty stated with conviction.

~~MK~~

A week later, Kitty was recovering slowly under Doc’s watchful eye. She was currently laying on the leather chaise lounge in Doc’s outer office staring at the ceiling. She kept playing the dream she had about her mother over and over in her head. The night her fever broke she over heard Doc tell Matt how concerned he had been and how at one point her fever had been so high Doc almost thought he was going to loose her. Now she couldn’t help but wonder if the dream with her mother was in fact a dream. Kitty’s thoughts where suddenly interrupted by Matt’s voice.

“How’s my beautiful girl today?”

Kitty gave him the biggest smile she could muster, since her strength was still slow in returning. “Better now that you’re here, Cowboy.”

Matt took his hat off and walked over to the chaise and sat down at Kitty’s feet looking around the room. “Where’s Doc?”

Kitty held her finger up to her lips, “He’s resting in the other room. He got called out in the middle of the night, so keep your voice down,” she whispered.

Matt nodded his head and winked at her. “How did you get him to do that?”

Kitty smirked at Matt, “I told him I wouldn’t take my medicine until he did.”

“Kitty Russell you fight dirty.” He quipped.

“Doc said much the same thing. You should have seen his face.” She retorted causing them both to start chuckling.

The laughter was cut short when Kitty grabbed her stomach and winched in pain. Matt sprang up and dropped to his knees next to her. “Kitty what’s wrong, should I get Doc?”

“No!” she whispered loudly. “I’m okay, it’s just going to be a bit before laughing isn’t quite so painful.”

Matt had received a few knife wounds in his time, and knew just how painful they could be. Bullet wounds, by his comparison, weren’t nearly as painful, nor did they take as long to heal. The sudden thought of George Driscoll shooting Kitty made Matt blanch.

Kitty noticed the change in Matt and placed her hand on his upper arm. “Cowboy?”

The sound of Kitty’s voice snapped Matt out of his thoughts and he looked at her.

“You okay?” she asked with concern.

Matt smiled at her. “Sorry, I was just thinking about Driscoll.”

Kitty studied Matt’s face for a moment. “Do you have to take the three of them to Hayes?”

“Yes and no.” At the look of puzzlement Kitty gave him he went on. “Judge Brooker wants the trial held in Hayes, and Newly and Festus are taking them at the end of the week.”

“Kitty can’t travel to Hayes!” came Doc’s loud objection from the doorway of the backroom. He continued to rant as the walked in the room. “What in thunder is wrong with Judge Brooker?”

Matt tried to get Doc’s attention. “Doc.”

“Why didn’t he consult me about this?” Doc rambled.

Matt tried again. “Doc, listen.” But it was no use, Doc was building steam.

“I would have told him that Kitty’s in no shape to travel to Hayes, in fact it’s going to be at least two more weeks before I let her get up and move around.”

“DOC!” Matt barked out at him causing Doc to stop his ranting.

“What!?!” Doc yelled back.

“Kitty’s not going to Hayes.” Matt stated.

“Well why didn’t you tell me that!” Doc groused. 

Matt rolled his eyes.

“Matt?”

Matt looked at Kitty.

“Don’t I need to testify?” Kitty probed.

“Yes, but I told Judge Brooker I wasn’t going to risk your recovery with a trip to Hayes. I told him that your affidavit would have to be good enough, and he agreed to my terms. He’ll be by in a day or two to see you.”

Kitty was touched by the lengths that Matt was going to take care of her, “Okay,” she simply stated.

Sensing a bit of hesitation in her response, Matt walked over and sat down beside Kitty. “I would like to be here when you give your statement to Judge Brooker.”

Kitty looked into Matt’s pale blue eyes, and she could tell that what her mother had said was right. Matt needed her and the thought made her smile. “I’d like that very much, Matt.”

Matt leaned in and kissed Kitty on the forehead, and then returned her smile. “That’s my girl.” 

~Fin


End file.
